List of minor characters
This a listing of minor characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! parody Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. During the couse of the series several characters have died and strangely being revived. Characters Season 1 Gay Clown First appeared in Episode 7 when Yami Yugi dueled Kaiba's "Ghost" and later revealed itself to Yugi during the duel which Yugi stated he looked like some sort of "gay clown, apparently." The clown explained that he was the evil side of Kaiba that Yugi mind crushed to the shadow realm but was brought back by Pegasus. Yugi said that was even more hard to believe than his original claim that he was a ghost. The clown is not even sure what he is himself. The clown was killed by Yugi by using an extremely powerful mind crush. Yugi later feels regret for killing the clown stating that he killed a gay clown just to get to Pegasus. He also called a clown leading Yami into Arkana's tent a gay clown in Episode 30. The gay clown reappeared at the 3rd anniversary party, only to be killed by Yami, just like in the series, except this time offscreen, telling Marik about it when Marik was looking for him (as part of a drinking game). When questioned about it, Yami says, "It's a gay clown. What do you expect?". Panik Panik is an insane pyro-maniac who also enjoys abducting people and as he joyfully states "Its raping time!" He appears in both Episode 8 and Episode 10. He forces Mai into a duel and easily defeats her because she only had three monsters in her deck and because she was no match for his giant chin. Yami frequently insults him, telling him to get a voice "that doesn't frighten small children" and that his massive chin makes him the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry. During their duel, Yami bends the rules and defeats him. He attempts to kill Yami but is unable to do so since Yami is the main character who then states that since Panik is not he can "go right ahead and die!", via a Mind Crush. After he kills Panik, he states that "Bulling is wrong, but destroying people's brains with magical powers is A O.K." Croquet Croquet first appeared in Episode 11. He is Pegasus' aide and seems to dislike Pegasus for various reasons such as being forced to watch the Spice Girls Movie: Spice World many, many times and giving Pegasus sponge baths. He had a previous relationship with one of Pegasus' guards, who calls him to inform him that Mokuba escaped from his prison cell. Croquet tells the guard to stop calling him, but the guard responds with claims that he misses him. Croquet last appears helping an unconscious Pegasus out of his castle, ignoring Yugi's claims that Pegasus might be dead, and leaving to sandpaper his throat. It was explained that he was the one indicated by Bakura's gaydar, not Pegasus. Sid First appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Zygor and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang. Sid reckons Yugi's hair "is more ridiculous" than his and his friends hair, and is Zygor's best friend. They were revealed to be working with Bandit Keith and were called "my fellow Americans". Although Sid pointed out that they weren't in America, he wasn't understood by Keith because Sid didn't speak American. After the plan to steal Joey's star chips failed, he was right about Joey and his friends being unable to escape the cave from a cardboard cut out of a boulder blocking their way out. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, the only thing he said was "Oi I didn't get any lines!" But he was called Red by Marik to save it for the next video. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 2, he was able to put forth his suggestion why the evil plan from the previous meeting failed. Stating that Yugi never logs into his YouTube account since he always plays the children's card game. He then gets punished by Marik and has his head exploded by the Millenium Rod. Before he died he cried out his last line "I never saw France!" Despite his death in Evil Council of Doom 2, Sid returns in Episode 37 with his friends. In a flashback, they quit Bandit Keith's group, saying they dislike Michael Bay movies. Zygor Zygor first appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Sid and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang with his binoculars. He reckons that Zombie Boy has the voice of a "zombie angel" and agreed with him that Joey's dance move was cool. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, he only made one suggestion for defeating Yugi by stealing his Millennium Puzzle while he was asleep, but despite being the most logical suggestion from the group Marik thought it was the dumbest plan ever. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 2, it was revealed that Sid was his best friend and called Marik a monster for killing him. Despite of that, Sid returns in Episode 37 with his friends. In a flashback, they quit Bandit Keith's group, saying they dislike Michael Bay movies. Zygor thought that Zombie Boy could only say 'Brains', only to find that he can speak English. He even forgot instantly that Zombie Boy was dead after he got shot in the head by Bakura. The Paradox Brothers These two like to rhyme, as they do it all the time (but not always successful). They are only seen in Episode 13, after Bakura found them using his gaydar. There is a possibility they are gay. Their rhyming causes everyone else to rhyme too. They both danced when they appeared first (with the YMCA) music going on behind them. They have explicitly revealed their sexual preferences, "We invite you to suck on our co-!" and "And we like wearing women's frocks!". Even acknowledging that they are "lame villains" and aren't disappointed when they lost the card game. Apparently they have to do rehearsals before they can start to rhyme. As shown by the twin brother in green who usually ruins their rhymes: after saying that he wasn't wearing any underpants and saying nose instead of ass. In the 2008 Christmas Special Yugi claims not to want to hear anymore rhymes after his duel with the Paradox brothers, indicating how their lame rhyming made all other rhymes bad to him. Season 2 Johnny Steps Johnny Steps only appears in Episode 25. He enjoys playing DDR and was the champion of it until he challenged Téa. During the dance off he attempted to cheat by knocking her out, but he lost anyway. Later on he decides to have a rematch with Téa but is instead challenged by Yami in Duel Monsters, which he forfeited to Yami, and in his attempt to escape is brainwashed by Téa's friendship speech that took several hours. That made him turn into a friendship obsessed zombie: "Must, go, get, friends." He tends to refer to himself in third person and even confuses himself, "And if Johnny Steps wins, Téa has to go on a date with him, I mean me." He made another appearance in the Third Anniversary Spectacularmathon being made fun of by Steve Lumis and Steve Umbra as they called him a loser and many other things when he tried showing his moves on the dance floor. The Salesman The Salesman, who only appears in Episode 27, is a lisping shop-owner. His shop is located in the middle of Domino City and he thinks the only reason that Japanese teenagers come to his shop is to buy pornographic comic books. He is one of Marik's enforcers and provides him with pornography. He was responsible of selling alcohol in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video, and denied the Bumble Bee kid alcohol becouse he was underaged. Steve the Martian One of the three Rare Hunters named Steve who has dialogue in Episode 27. His voice is that of Marvin the Martian, most notable when he says "I claim this card in the name of Mars. Isn't that lovely?!" He prevents Joey from seeing his sister at the hospital by challenging him to a duel, even though he agreed with Joey that it would have been easier to skip the duel and 'kick the crap out of him' and take the Red-Eyes Black Dragon instead. He defeats Joey by summoning Exodia to 'Obliterate' him. Before Exodia attacked, the Shoop da Whoop face appeared over Exodia's face. He then loses this card to Yami in a duel, who figured out his strategy almost instantly because of Steve's "genericness". Serenity's Mother Only appeared in Episode 27. She has a very deep masculine voice, sounding like Dr. Girlfriend from The Venture Brothers, making Serenity think she is her father. She's also the one who paid for Serenity's operation, which ended in failure (at least temporarily). She attempted to calm Serenity down with the sound of her voice, but failed to get the door open. Espa Roba Appears defeating Rex in Episode 29, taking his Serpent Night Dragon and then losing to Joey. He and his brothers have an incredibly loud monotone voice, a jab at the voice 4Kids used to voice him. His brothers were attacked by Mokuba. His rare card, Jinzo, destroys Internet references. Despite Joey's deck being mostly made up of Internet references, he still manages to win. Steve Arkana Arkana (who reveals that his first name is Steve) appears in Episode 30, trapping Yami underground and challenging him to a duel (using harmless dark energy disks and multiple references to the Saw franchise.) When Yami first summons the Dark Magician Girl, Arcana points out that Yami couldn't defeat a movie franchise that makes over $100,000,000 a year. So, to defeat Arcana, Yami spoils every plot twist there ever was, (making references to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, The Others, and Citizen Kane) This defeats Arkana, who gets rescued from the dark energy disk by Yugi, but is then mind-controlled by Marik. He is later hired as the Magician at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video where he refuses to be glomped. Steve the Mime The newest of Marik's evil army of Steves. He is a pierced, goth looking mime who was first seen in Episode 31 but had a bigger role in Episode 32. Marik claims that this is the evillest of his army due to his amount of piercings. In the next episode, he was crowded by random bystanders who could only say "dude" but you could read what they were actually saying through the subtitles. He was the previous owner of Slifer the Executive Producer. Mr Tweetums Mr Tweetums is one of Marik's three friends. He is forgotten because of Mai Valentine. The Fan Boy The kid who was involved in Weevil Underwood's scheme against Joey in Episode 31. He talks using a Japanese accent and uses various Japanese phrases. He refers to the characters by their Japanese names since he doesn't like the dubbed episodes. These are reasons for Tristan to break his neck. He also says that he wants to glomp Joey. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video he tries to glomp multiple people, and is eventually successful with (and near fatally wounds) Ryo Bakura. Nurse Cameltoe Serenity's nurse while she's recovering from the "operation she never had". She is unsympathetic to patients tellng Serenity to "hurry up and get better" and even practices doing. The Hospital Boy kept on calling her "Nurse Joy" from Pokémon which she found very annoying. Hospital Boy A little boy in the hospital recovering from a seizure cause by watching an episode of Pokémon. (a reference to Pokémon episode 38 which sent over 800 Japanese children to the hospital with epileptic seizures) The seizure has apparently caused him to believe he is Ash Ketchum, a parody of the fact that his character was voiced in the english dub by the same person who does Ash. He thinks Serenity and Nurse Cameltoe are Misty and Nurse Joy. Serenity makes him stop annoying her by telling him he has cancer, what he thought at first was a Pokémon unobtainable in the Johto region. The fact that he belives that Serenity is Misty may be a references to PokeShipping, he might have a crush on Serenity. Steve Luma and Steve Umbris The two tag team rare hunter duelists. They appear in Episode 34 as parodies of Aqua Teen Hunger Force's Ignignokt and Err, with Lumis being Ignignokt and Umbra being Err. They like to raise the middle finger to people under their cloaks. Like their Aqua Teen counterparts, they like to talk about the moon and they call themselves the Mooninites. They even told their opponents how duels are done on the moon. They are apparently executed in zero-gravity environments, and the loser dies of asphyxiation. The winners also die. Their cards have a mask theme, featuring cards with images such as the "M.A.S.K." logo, V from "V for Vendetta", the titular character of "The Mask", and the murderer of the "Scream" series. They claim that their most powerful card is the "Quad Laser". However, all the Quad Laser did was fire a slow-moving, orange square at Obelisk the Tormentor, during which an annoyed Kaiba was still able to call out an attack before it could come close to connecting (Again, much like their Mooninite counterparts). They were defeated by Yugi and Kaiba. As the two victors flew away in a helicopter, Lumis held up his middle finger to Umbra as hard as he could, hoping he would see it. In Marik's Evil Council 3, we learn that their full names are "Steve Lumis" and "Steve Umbris." We currently do know which is which. Steve Luma is the one with the white mask. Steve Umbris is the one with the red mask. Gruber and Hans First appeared in Episode 39, these two German brothers serve as Kaiba's elite security agents during the Battle City Tournament Finals. Other than their incredibly thick German accents and squeaky voices, they speak and behave in a manner reminiscent of Nazis, referring to Kaiba as their "Fuhrer" and frequently shouting, "Heil Kaiba!" Even a logo they designed for KaibaCorp appears similar to the Nazi flag. However, Kaiba seems to regard them with contempt, believing them to be nothing more than "offensive stereotypes". Their names are also a reference to the villain of the first Die Hard movie, Hans Gruber. Zack and Cody They are Tristan's imaginary friends who make their first appearance in Episode 39. Nobody knows which one is which, not even themselves. They come from the TV show Suite life of Zack and Cody. They are just floating heads that float above Tristan's shoulders. They encouraged Tristan to fight Duke because he is hitting on Joey's sister and make him suffer. One of them fell off the blimp, but we currently don't know which one. And neither do they for that matter. Ghost Nappa Originally from Dragonball Z Abridged, Ghost Nappa appeared in Episode 40 as one of Bakura's ghost monsters, and later appeared after the stinger at the end of the episode, commenting on everyone's hair (though he likes Odion), and when he sees Mokuba, he believes him to be a rare Pokémon. Ghost Nappa is voiced by takahata101, who voiced him in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Veronica Ishtar The mother of Marik and Ishizu and the adoptive mother of Odion. She seems to be careless to Odion at first, but slowly becomes nicer. However, she dies after laying Marik, saying to Odion, "Don't let Marik become a giant douche like his father...". She was voiced by hieadenna. The Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future A robot that appears to Kaiba to prevent him from attacking Ishizu with "Obelisk the Tormentor". He is a character borrowed from Aqua Teen Hunger Force and his behavior, as suits that series, is ridiculous. Kaiba listens to him anyway and tributes Obelisk for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". His story of the "past" or future is based of the Terminator series. Other Videos Zorc's Mother Zorc's Mother made her only appearance in the Zorc and Pals bonus video. She looks exactly like Zorc, with the exception of a crudely drawn blonde wig on her head and lipstick painted over her mouth. She is displeased with Zorc for not following her desired path of life for him. When she visits Zorc pretends to be a lawyer and that Bakura is his wife in order to please her. She then finds out that Zorc actually married Marik and the video ends. Cards Season 1 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian This card is one of the most commonly showed ones. Whenever it is summoned, Yami replaces the first part of the name with "Frustrated", "Bamboozeled", or "Disgruntled". Also, at some point while the card is on the field, most often just after it's summoned or just before it gets destroyed, it will usually say, "I am so frustrated" or whatever was the first part of its name. Season 2 Obelisk the Tormentor The only Egyptian God Card whose name wasn't changed in the series. Whenever Obelisk attacks someone you'll hear Joey and Tristan saying, "Torment" (it is probably the reason why LittleKuriboh kept the word 'Tormentor' in Obelisk's name) as they did in Episode 3. Also in the Abridged Movie, when Obelisk had infinite attack points, the Emperor from Star Wars says, "Unlimited Power!" Slifer the Executive Producer His name in the series is a parody of 4Kids producer Roger Slifer. When he appears in Episode 32, he growls out "I hunger" and "Run, coward", both of which are references to the video game Sinistar. Yami claims his size rivals that of Kaiba's ego. In the Abridged Movie he, along with Obelisk the Tormentor and 'Mega Ultra Chicken' attacked together to form the Epileptic Seizure Attack. When summoned in the Abridged Movie, Yugi says "Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping!" This is a reference to Swiper from Dora the Explorer. Mega-Ultra Chicken This card is named after a creature in the show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. When it appeared in the Abridged movie, when it is summoned, billywitchdoctor.com from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force show shows up and says, "Chicken Arise. Arise Chicken," with Odion saying similar when he summoned him in episode 42. In episode 42, it is revealed that he can talk and that he refers to himself as the god of trading cards. Exodia the Forbidden One This card appeared in episode 27. After Steve summoned it, Exodia did the Shoop da Woop face and fired a beam at Joey, which caused him to be knocked down. This caused Joey to lose the duel and question how a hologram, that has no physical presence, knocked him down. Jinzo This card appeared in episode 29, and is another commonly used card in the series. Apparently, it has the special ability to negate and destroy any obscure internet clichés. Apparently Jonzo destroyed the banana from "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon He has exactly the same role in the real thing. Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series